High Prophet
The rank of high prophet is the rank of the prophet of swag he rules over all of the prophets with his swag he is also known for his epic battle with noble team on bleach and won because his swag was over 9,000 then him and haters were on the giant mushroom when MC showed up he told haters to kill MC and the king of swag jumped over 1337 feet until landing on his supercarrier and went to earth to join the prophet of Ruth to head to the giant space hole aka the ark which would fire over 30,000,000,000 tons of SWAG to kill all Aids in the universe. SWAG retired years later and started pranking people around the universe until his last battle with the annoying orange and master chief they died because his swag was over 100,000,000,000,000,000 so after that he lost the rank of high prophet until truth became high prophet for 20 minutes until stabed by the assbiter. The prophet of swag was lucky to be alive because he faked his own death so chief left and ate orange. The very last high prophet was swag he took his gold supercarrier in 2569 and almost destroyed earth with all of his swag and gruntiness but chief stopped him and put the high prophet in an insane aslyam for the rest of his life until kwarsh came and rescued him and retook the pimped out gold supercarrier and headed to the grunt homeworld to burger town and cheese town and they both fought in the war on pants 2 the teams were kwarsh and the high prophet of swag VS master chief and his whore with help from the unsc. After 10 years the 2nd war on pants ended with kwarsh and the high prophet of swag glassed the rest of earth forcing all humans to move to delta Hulu hoop and live there for the rest of time. The high prophet of swag built his swag machine and went back in time to stop and destroy the MC in 2516 which as altered the swag line making the covenant gain more swag ever to fire the Hulu hoops to start the great journey but it never happened except the grunts ruled the universe with the high prophet of swag in his gold supercarrier. For nearly 30 years of killing humans with lord grunt swag got bored and freed the flood which they took swags 2nd ship the taco lover so swag and the flood joined forces and started controlling the galaxy so then started the events of Star Trek the next generation swag ran in to a human ship known as the USS Enterprise-E he was so pissed that he ordered everyone to fire at them both ships had a battle which lasted for 1 month with swags ship destroyed he then fell over 1337 + 343 feet and landed on balaho where all the grunts put him in jail and kwarsh became leader of the grunts then humans went to reach and started living there until 2690 where every grunt attacked reach and lost. Category:Covenant Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags Category:People who are old Category:Shit nobody cares about Category:Articles needing editing Category:Stuff